Ana Yaga
Ana Yaga (Ана Яга) is the next Baba Yaga, one of the most iconic figures in the Slavic folklore. She was born paralysed from the waist down causing most of her family to at first believe that she was cursed. Already at a young age she showed a great talent from the magical art and craft. She’s very sure in herself and doesn't let herself be swept off her feet. She doesn’t place herself in the center of action but rather prefers to do what she can to keep other people's stories on the road or off if she feels like it. Portrayers In English, Ana Yaga would hypothetically be voiced by Haviland Stillwell (or Mandiga herself is she'd have her way). Ana’s live-action face-claim would be the striking Russian actress Elizaveta Boyarskaya Character Personality Ana is not the type of girl to lose her temper over small things. She posses the ability to make decisions where others may not not. She doesn’t fret and delay under criticism but she is not one to simply receive it without being given it under forms she respects and with logic she accepts. When she does get angry enough she always strikes back verbal under-the-belt shots. This is something that rarely appreciated by her surroundings but she seems untouched by that. Fairy tale: Slavic folklore How does Ana fit into it The Yaga bloodline is always continued in pairs of three where the strongest girl gets to carry the on the title of Baba and play the part of her in the many stories she appears. Ranging from fairy godmother, to genie and onwards to villain and since her oldest sister renowned her claim to the title to focus on her music career the battle was between Ana and her other sister Darya. In the end Ana’s talent beat Darya’s studies. Relationships Family The Yaga Familytree is full of strong minded witches. Ana's father left her mother so after she was born or rather he was pushed out by the rest of the female horde. The current Baba Yaga who acts as a faculty advisor and Teacher of Home Evil-nomics is Ana's aunt. Ms. Yaga was the oldest of her trio of sisters while Ana's mother was the youngest. In her training and studies Ms. Yaga, her mother and her grandmother, commonly called Babushka, were her formost teachers. Leaving her soaked with squirts from their spray bottles after she failed or was nosy or noisy etcetera, etcetera. One of the most apparent family features is the belief that one is always right causing them to squirt at each other as well. Ana has two older sister, Stasya and Darya. Stasya was also a powerful witch but had no interest in the family business and moved to the Fairis to become a music star. Soon the name Lady Yaga became a household name after hits like "MirrorPhone" and "Bad Storybook Romance" Ana does envy her sister but also knows that she could never do what she does. They stay in touch and Stasya mothers most of the time then. Darya and Ana are closer in age and rivals since birth. They push each other to do better or simply because one of them annoyed the others. One does best by staying out of their way when they're on the war path, not that Stasya would ever not try to talked them of it if she could. Pet Ana was never much of an animal-person growing up so when it was time for the Animal Calling in the Enchanted Forest she didn't have especially high hopes. Rather late in the ceremony she meets a small ostrich who immediately falls in love with her. She gives her the bird Lady and she follows her around everywhere. Lady doesn't let her inability to fly let it stop her from that and is often seen running after Ana at an impressive speed. Alliance Ana is a rebel not as much for the want of not following her story but rather similarly to Maddie and Kitty who believes that nobody should be forced into a part they do not wish to play. This belief is not something her aunts have admitted to sharing but the idea doesn't seem extrem in their eyes. Mirror Blog Ana’s Cards Appears in Ana_Frame_Diary.png E_Book_Ana.jpg Miscellaneous Gallery Buddies.png|'Ana' and her Best Friend Forever After Isabella Lady.png|Ana's pet ostrich called Lady Trivia * She keeps copies of all of her sister’s album in her closet * She is terribly tone-deaf * Her aunt Baba Yaga is her Advisor * An ESTJ Notes * The Russian fairytale world was introduced to Mandiga by three halv-russian halv-german children she babysits. When ever she would appear in a book they'd all point and tell her "Ба́ба-яга́" and sooner or later remind her that one is not suppose to eat children. Timeline * Mid June, 2015: Character get sketched out and is born. * Mid-Late June, 2015: Ana Yaga gets her name and personality. * July 14, 2015: Ana Yaga's site is added to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Baba Yaga